Man Without Fear
by JMD-009
Summary: Xander is blinded and his remaining senses are heightened to superhuman proportions. He also gains a ‘radar’ like sense in place of his sight. All of which he’ll need when a rift forms between him and the gang. His true adventure is just beginnin
1. Prologue

Man Without Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. Daredevil is owned by Marvel Entertainment, etc.  
  
Summary: Xander is blinded and his remaining senses are heightened to superhuman proportions. He also gains a 'radar' like sense in place of his sight. All of which he'll need when a rift forms between him and the gang. His true adventure is just beginning.  
  
Prologue - Zeppo?  
  
30 seconds  
  
The whole gang's up stairs saving the world yet again. Everyone but me that is. They never told me about the danger, wanted to keep me safe. Ironic that here I am, in the school basement, with a bomb, a zombie, and did I mention a bomb? Yah well it's about to go off and this time there's nobody to save me. Even if they could they don't know I'm here.  
  
20 seconds  
  
"I like the quiet." I hear myself say as I block Jacks exit.  
  
They say that you experience a calm when faced with the certainty of death. That's how I feel fight now. Judging from Jack's eyes darting nervously between me and the bomb he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
10 seconds  
  
9.  
  
8.  
  
7.  
  
For a moment I think he is going to try and run for it.  
  
6 seconds  
  
5.  
  
4.  
  
3.  
  
Jacks hand darts out and pulls some wires free from the homemade bomb, effectively disarming it. I don't even sigh in relief but on the inside I'm doing the Scooby dance. Instead I look the zombie straight in the eyes and say "I don't think I want to be seeing you around campus anymore Jack."  
  
I turn and walk away. I did it! I stopped zombies from blowing the school! Me, Xander Harris! The normal guy. The Zeppo, as Cordy called me, saved the day. I .. just turned my back on a zombie!  
  
Unfortunately I come to that revelation too late as I feel my body being lifted off the ground by a powerful punch. I managed to get to my feet before he gets to me only because Jack stopped to pick up a large wrench. Great, this just keeps getting better!  
  
I barely dodge the first few swings before he hits me into the wall next to some pipes. I can feel the blood running down my face from the blow, but I don't go down. He swings again and again breaking bones and cutting skin. Still I don't go down. I won't go down. I still have to help my girls.  
  
Jacks frustrated, I can tell. He's putting everything he has into one last swing. I turn my head and the wrench just barely misses me. Instead it hits a pipe making a hole. I scream in agony and fall to the floor as steam hits my face.  
  
Jack stands over me now. Ready to delivery the finishing blow as a I writhe in pain on the floor. He never gets the chance to though. Oz bursts through the door of the boiler room, full wolf, and heads straight for Jack.  
  
My vision is dimming but I can make out vague shadows of the wolf tearing Jack apart. It would be the last thing I would ever see. 


	2. Adaptations and Confrontations

Man Without Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. Daredevil is owned by Marvel Entertainment, etc.  
  
Summary: Xander is blinded and his remaining senses are heightened to superhuman proportions. He also gains a 'radar' like sense in place of his sight. All of which he'll need when a rift forms between him and the gang. His true adventure is just beginning.  
Part 1: Adaptations and Confrontations  
February 3, 1999  
  
Xander awoke with a start from a deafening sound like a thunderclap. The sound continued in a steady rhythm. Boom. Beat. Boom. Beat.  
  
Everything was dark and his eyes hurt. Instinctively Xander brought his hands up to them only to find that they were bandaged. A wave of panic swept through him causing him to fall of the bed.  
  
As he pulled himself to his feet Xander found the sound assaulting him with renewed vigour. It wasn't alone. People talking, hundreds of them. The hum of machines as the worked. The squeak of carts as they're pushed down the halls. Even the cars and people going by on the streets below him. Xander heard all this and more in an instant. He did the only thing he could at that point. He screamed.  
  
The doctors found him curled up in a corner with his hands covering his ears repeating the same three words like they were a mantra. "Make it stop." Nobody notices the steady beat of the IV drip.  
  
**********  
  
Later that day Xander stands by the window in his room. To an observer he looked as if he were staring out while he pondered what the doctors had told him after they had managed to calm him down. While his other injuries would heal in time, he would never see again. They told him that his remaining senses would strengthen to compensate for the loss. Although, he noticed that the doctors seemed surprised by the speed and degree this affected his hearing. They didn't question it too much though. This is Sunnydale after all. The police aren't the only ones who have learned to turn a blind eye to weird happenings.  
  
A knock at his door caused Xander to wince and he was able to pick out a smell out of the myriad that had been assaulting his nose as the door opened. Strawberries? Where'd that come from?  
  
A hesitant, quiet voice flowed into the room. "Hey Xander."  
  
Inwardly sighing he plasters on a lopsided grin. "Hey Wills. What's the what?" I so don't want to do this right now he added only to himself.  
  
Seeing the grin and attitude she associated with her childhood friend seemed to put Willow at ease as she came the rest of the way into the room. The rest of the gang followed, most nursing their own injuries from the previous night's activities. An uneasy silence reigned while each person thought of the best way the broach the subject. It was Xander who broke it when he asked a simple question. "What happened?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Buffy spat bat a little harsher than she had intended.  
  
Xander gritted his teeth as he replied. "I meant how did I get here? Last thing I remember is oz jumping at O'Toole."  
  
"Your damn lucky too." Faith threw in before anyone else. "Wolf-boy over there was too full after the other guy to go after you." Oz, for his part, seemed to go a little green at that comment. Though his expression didn't change any.  
  
Willow gave Oz's hand a comforting squeeze as she said. "We found you when we went to check on Oz after the Apo." Buffy's glare cut her off, but that did not stop Xander, his grin and humour now gone. "You mean after the Apocalypse you guys didn't tell me about? And G-Man stop cleaning those damn glasses!" Giles had been doing just that for the past few minutes and the squeak of cloth against the lens was irritating.  
  
Everyone was shocked silent. Not from the outburst but from the hurt expression that accompanied it. It was Giles who spoke next, deciding to play mediator. He spoke in a gentle tone. "We thought it for the best. To keep you out of it for your own safety." If he was honest with himself, Giles didn't even think he believed his words. They also did the opposite of their intention.  
  
"Keep me safe!" exclaimed Xander. "What do you think I was doing all night? Running around with zombies THAT"S WHAT!" His face was beginning to get flush from anger. "And when I went to my so called 'friends' for help they turned me away!" He faced each person in the room in turn, as if staring into their very souls with bandaged, sightless eyes.  
  
It was Buffy who spoke next. "What could you have done if we had told you? It's not like there's anything you could have done to help!" Anger at being yelled at for actions she thought were right was fuelling her. She is the Slayer. Things get done her way!  
  
Xander had had enough. All the anger and resentment and pain of the past few months came boiling to the service with a fury. And he did something he had swore he would never do. He hit Buffy.  
  
She fell to the ground more out of shock then the actual force of the blow. A shock Buffy shared with everyone else in the room as they all stared at Xander trying to take in what they had just witnessed. Xander didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What could I have done!" he spat with more venom than anyone present had ever heard him use. "I stopped zombies from blowing up the school with you in it! I saved you ungrateful LIVES! Or did you think that bomb was just for decoration?!"  
  
Nobody really knew what to say after that. Each thinking what they could have done to have prevented this and what to say to make it go away. They never got the chance to though.  
  
Apparently the argument had been loud enough it could be heard all the way down the hall causing a nurse to interrupt. "I'm sorry, but he needs his rest. I will have to ask you to leave." Something in the woman's voice made it clear that she was not asking.  
  
Buffy looked ready to protest but Giles was able to quiet any objections and get her and the others to leave. At the very least, he thought, it will give them time to cool down.  
  
Xander simply went back to his window. It was strange. For the first time in months he felt at peace.  
  
**********  
  
The next few months found Xander doing a lot of studying. Adapting to his blindness. He had managed to pick up brail remarkably fast and spent much of his time reading (Ya, that surprised him too). The cane he now carried wasn't of the popular metal brands but made of wood. This being Sunnydale he decided it was better safe than sorry. Besides, he didn't' think vampires would care they were attacking a blind man. Not that he wouldn't know they were there with his senses.  
  
He didn't tell anyone about them either. That his remaining senses of sound, smell, touch and taste had somehow been heightened to superhuman proportions. But most bizarre was the 'radar' like sense he had developed in place of his sight. It had been disorienting at first. His mind unaccustomed to processing the 360 degrees that the radar provided. He was able to get used to it in a couple of weeks though.  
  
One thing that had not improved, however, was his relationship with the gang. He avoided them whenever possible. It was funny to him that they asked for his help more often now that they had his blindness as a valid excuse not to. Xander even put his personal feelings aside and gave it when the situation was serious enough. Like with the mayor, like with Faith.  
  
It had come as a surprise to them all when she had switched sides and joined the mayor. Xander started helping regularly then. It was clear to everyone, however, that he still was not their friend.  
  
**********  
  
June 1999 - 3 days to graduation  
  
It was a warm, quiet night as Xander was walking home from late night meeting at the library when he came to a sudden stop. He had known that the figure in the shadows had been following him since he left the school and had finally had enough. "You can come out Deadboy, I know you're there."  
  
Angel disentangles himself from the shadows and walks towards the dark haired young man. "She's just worried you know. With the mayor and Faith out there she doesn't want anyone to get hurt."  
  
"Doesn't want them getting anyone they can use against her you mean." Xander replied, his face unreadable.  
  
"That too." A brief silence reigned as Angel debated on whether to broach the subject on his mind. "You have to talk with her about it you know. The hitting her. She's not mad." He paused. "Well she is. But she understands. She was more hurt that it was you doing the hitting. But until then I don't think she realized how much she hurt you." Angel really didn't' want to talk about this with Xander, but he didn't want any unresolved issues putting Buffy's life in danger at graduation either.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Xander say, equally uncomfortable. "She's made her choices and I've made mine. That's just the way it is."  
  
Neither man knew what to say further so Xander turned and began walking away. He knew he wouldn't be followed this time. He only got a couple of steps before Angel's voice reached him. "How did you know it was me following you?"  
  
Xander stopped, a lopsided grin appearing on his face. "Come on! With that much hair gel I smelled you coming a mile away." With that said he continued walking leaving a self-conscious Angel bringing a hand up to his hair.  
  
**********  
  
June 1999 - Graduation Day  
  
Mayor Wilkins was at the podium giving his supposedly inspirational speech to the assemble parents, teachers and students. Xander, however, was paying no attention to it. He was lost in the thoughts of the previous couple of days and the battle to come.  
  
Faith poisoning Angel. Buffy putting Faith in a coma, and Angel's recovery. Not to mention the preparations for the battle. His mind raced over all of this until it was finally brought back to the present. He didn't know how long he zoned out for but the mayor was still rambling on. At that moment Xander's thoughts mirrored those of many others in the audience. This is evil! Just ascend already!  
  
As if answering his silent prayer an eclipse formed in the sky, followed shortly by Mayor Wilkin's rapid transformation into an absolutely huge snake. That's my que Xander thought as he rose to his feet with a group of students who revealed themselves to be armed with crossbows. "Fist squad fire!"  
  
And the battle was on. Vampires began to flow in only to be met by another group led by Angel. Xander continued to give orders to students at the front line until he found a figure standing before him. A figure he couldn't hear a heartbeat in.  
  
As the vampire attacked Xander used his cane with an end in both hands to block. The vamp gave a satisfied grin as it snapped in two. A grin that was whipped off his face as Xander began to pummel him with two makeshift clubs. The creature tried in vain to gain the upper hand in the onslaught of blows he was caught in only to get his wrist shattered from a double blow form the clubs. He quickly found himself on the ground as his knees were taken out from under him.  
  
Another vampire tried to sneak up on Xander by rushing him from behind. He had no such luck as Xander casually threw his arm back impaling him on the piece of broken wood before finishing off his original opponent.  
  
Xander slowly made his way through the opposition away from the building. Buffy was already inside. Followed closely by Mayor Snake. He was already down the steps when the building blew. He thought it ironic that he just helped do what he had stopped others from doing a few months before. Blow up the school.  
  
As the dust settled and everyone gathered together they realized they were short one person. Alexander Lavelle Harris was nowhere to be found. 


	3. Devil's Due

Man Without Fear  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc. Daredevil is owned by Marvel Entertainment, etc.  
  
Summary: Xander is blinded and his remaining senses are heightened to superhuman proportions. He also gains a 'radar' like sense in place of his sight. All of which he'll need when a rift forms between him and the gang. His true adventure is just beginning  
Part 2: Devil's Due  
June 1999 - Graduation Day  
  
It had long since passed dusk when the bus came to a stop in one of the seedier sections of Los Angeles. It sped away as soon as Xander stepped onto the curb. He had left Sunnydale as soon as the battle was over with nothing more than the clothes on his back. He stuck around, hidden in the shadows, only long enough to be sure the mayor had died in the blast. Then he was gone. No goodbyes. It's easier this way he thought.  
  
Slowly Xander took in his surroundings. There's a drunk in an alley down the street reeking of booze, mumbling incoherently. An old, clichéd monster movie is playing in an apartment on the third floor of the building across the street. There were smells in the area that he didn't even want to try and name, but one stuck out above the rest. An overpowering scent that was undeniably demonic.  
  
Xander looked skyward with a sightless gaze in protest. "Come on!" He exclaimed to the unseen force. "Haven't I been through enough today?"  
  
Shaking his head at his luck, Xander started towards the scent. It didn't take him long to find the source. His heightened senses picked up a high- pitched howling sound and told him that there were a whole lot more than just one demon in the building before him. Shrugging he opened the door thinking The day can't get much worse anyways.  
  
But what he found in the building surprised him. Demons laughing and drinking and just generally having a good time. None of that surprised him as much as when he realized what the high-pitched howling was though. I don't know what's worse. That I'm in a demon bar or that I'm in a demon karaoke bar!  
  
The demons watched with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as Xander walked to the bar. Not many humans came in here. Those who did were wary or ran in fear. This one, however, walked through with an air of confidence around him. And he looked like he had been through a war. He hadn't bothered to clean himself up after graduation.  
  
A green skinned demon behind the bar looked at him as he approached. "Sorry Baby-Cakes, we don't serve minors."  
  
"Waters fine." As he got his drink Xander winced as another demon started singing. Worse than the first, as impossible as that seemed a few moments ago.  
  
"You should give it a try." The green demon told him. Where most saw the boy as confident, he could tell he was lost. "It might help you find your way."  
  
Xander didn't even look up as he took a sip from his drink before replying. "How's that?"  
  
"Names Lorne." The demon said cheerfully. "If you sing I can read your destiny. Maybe tell you something of the path you should be on."  
  
Xander polished off his drink as he stood up. "No thanks. I don't care much for destiny." He told Lorne as he began walking away. "I make my own."  
  
"Hope you find what your looking for kid." Lorne said quietly to the retreating figure. "I really do."  
  
**********  
  
As Xander stepped into the night he thought of two things. First if anyone was going to follow him. While inside he could feel the lingering magic in the air on his skin. It felt comforting, and he just knew he was in no danger in there. Outside, however, he was fair game.  
  
It was the second that occupied most of his mind though. Another time I might have let you read me Lorne he thought. Right now I'm just not ready.  
  
Xander started walking aimlessly after making sure he really was not being followed. It wasn't long before, in keeping with the nights luck, he heard a scream. Without a second thought he sprinted towards the sound.  
  
He ran as fast as he could push his body, using his radar and enhanced senses to avoid any obstacles in his path. The scream grew closer as he made a sharp turn into an alley.  
  
Xander knew there were two of them attacking the woman long before he reached them. He also knew they were human, being able to hear their heartbeats. The bigger one was undoing his belt and it sickened Xander that not all monsters were demons.  
  
Without bothering with the usual wisecrack, Xander charged him. There was nothing funny about this.  
  
Xander hit the big guy with a tackle hard enough to make a linebacker jealous, followed quickly by an equally hard right cross. He raised his fist to strike again before he noticed the smaller guy coming up behind him with a knife. He never got to use it.  
  
Spinning around at a dizzying speed Xander caught the man's wrist and delivered a kick to his side. The force of the blow caused him to drop the knife. Xander, however, still had a firm grip on his wrist and hit him with a hard punch to the face. With each blow he was pulled back for another until Xander finally let him fall in a bloody heap. The bigger guy had made it to his hands and knees.  
  
As he vicously kicked the other guy in the face, Xander was surprised to find that humans put up a significantly less challenge than a vampire. Grabbing the thug by the hair Xander delivered another powerful punch.  
  
Dropping the now unconscious thug he walked up to the woman. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I, I think so." She managed to get out through her shock.  
  
The woman got her first good look at the young man who had saved her when he offered her a hand to her feet and gasped. Xander was still covered in the dust from the explosion at the high school. That, combined with the bruises and dried blood (not all of which was his), made for the sight of someone who has been through hell. Her heart felt for him.  
  
**********  
  
As Xander walked into the guestroom of the large house he wonder again how he had got convinced to stay here.  
  
After the police had taken the thugs away, he had refused treatment for his injuries. They were minor anyways. Not to mention that those thugs had nothing to do with them. To his surprise, the cops didn't press the matter too much. The woman, Margaret Murdock he had learned, had been much more persistent. Xander smiled as he thought of that conversation.  
  
She offered to look over his wounds at her place. Maggie saw his hesitation and quickly added, "Don't worry, I'm not a some psycho. I'm a lawyer."  
  
Xander crack one of his trademark grins at that. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"  
  
As it turns out her first aid kit was almost as well stocked as Buffy's. Maggie's husband was a former boxer known as Jack 'The Devil' Murdock. Apparently she has had plenty of practice cleaning cuts.  
  
Jack was a pretty nice guy himself. Out of gratitude Jack had offered him a place to stay for the night. Xander didn't think he could have gotten out of it if he wanted to. Which he didn't, he was beat.  
  
All these thoughts were quickly lost as Xander's head hit the pillow. He was asleep in an instant, both mentally and physically exhausted.  
  
**********  
  
When he left Sunnydale Xander had no particular destination in mind. LA was just going to be a pit stop in his travels, only stopping when his meagre savings ran out. That is not how it worked out though.  
  
Over the next few months Xander and the Murdocks would grow close. With nowhere to go they took him in. Since he had arrived with nothing but the clothes on his back they even took him shopping to help him get settled. Though, after his horrible fashion sense became apparent they managed to get him to concede to mostly solid colours. Xander, however, snuck in a few Hawaiian prints anyways. He may be blind but he still has his standards.  
  
They helped him further when Maggie managed to get him a part-time job at her law firm. Granted his was little more of than an errand boy, he wasn't going to complain. It was better than flipping pizzas. Besides, the odd time he got to help with some of the research and was able to surprise people at how good he was at it. When asked he would just grin and say "I've got a lot of practice".  
  
But even that pales in comparison to what else they did for him. They helped him find his future.  
  
It had been during a dinner about two weeks after he had arrived. Jack had surprised Xander when, out of the blue, he asked what he wanted to do with his life.  
  
Not knowing how to respond, Xander said the first thing that came to his mind. "I want to help people."  
  
"That's a very noble thing Xander." Maggie had said. "But there are lot's of ways to 'help people'. Anything more specific in mind?"  
  
"I haven't really thought about it." He admitted.  
  
"Just give it some thought."  
  
That was easier said than done, as Xander found out. Living on the Hellmouth, he never made plans for the future. He never thought he had one. Even before he discovered demons thanks to his father. But now, for the first time, Xander thought it might be a real possibility.  
  
Everything clicked the following week. Xander was sitting in a courtroom during one of Maggie's cases. She was defending a group of people against a major corporation. The company had been working on a secret, possibly illegal, project that caused the deaths of several people. When their families began making inquiries into how their loved ones had died the corporation had sued THEM!  
  
Maggie won and even managed to get the families some compensation. As much compensation as money can bring for the loss of life anyways. The corporate representatives were pissed, yelling at their lawyers. They were from some law firm called Wolfram and Hart. Maggie just smiled as each family thanked her in turn.  
  
In that moment Xander knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a lawyer.  
  
When he mentioned this to Jack and Maggie they were happy. Well, Jack was happy, Maggie was ecstatic. Apparently she had been hoping he'd say that. He quickly found himself enrolled at UCLA despite admissions having been closed. Some of the board members owed Maggie a favour.  
  
There was one condition though. Since his grades weren't quite up to par he would need something a little more practical before the fall semester starts or no deal. That's where his job at Maggie's firm came in.  
  
The Murdock's have done a lot for Xander. It comforted him to know there were still people like them in the world.  
  
**********  
  
September 12, 1999  
  
Foresight Café was always busy. It was located close to UCLA and had become a favourite hang out of many of the students. A tall dark haired young man wearing blood red sunglasses sat with a slightly stocky man. The two joked and laughed like they had known each other for years. The truth was they had only recently met when they became roommates at the dorm. They became quick friends. Probably due, in part, to having similar senses of humour.  
  
"I'm telling you Xander, there really are alligators in the sewers." The stocky man said.  
  
Xander casually dismissed it with a grin and a "Sure there are Foggy."  
  
Franklin Nelson, known as Foggy to his friends, persisted. "Really, my cousin knows a guy who knows a guy who saw one."  
  
"Well that's reliable intel if I ever heard it." Xander replied. Maybe it's a demon? Nah, I've lived on the Hellmouth too long.  
  
Foggy was about to press the issue further when he saw this look pass over his friends face. Even in the short time he'd known Xander he knew what that look meant. It meant a beautiful woman was nearby. Foggy didn't care how Xander knew, he just had one word to say. "Where?"  
  
"The door. Not yet." Xander replied as he took in the scent. It was the most intoxicating he had ever experienced. "Now. Well."  
  
Looking towards the door Foggy took in the sight of the raven-haired beaty that had made her way inside. As he picked his jaw off the floor he answered his friend. "Oh! She's hideous."  
  
Xander didn't even miss a beat as he stood and walked over to the now seated goddess. "Could you pass the honey please?"  
  
Not the exactly the best line but it had the desired effect. Without looking up from her paper she said "It's right in front of you."  
  
"You'll have to be a little more specific."  
  
"What are you bli." She caught herself too late as she took in the cane and the eyewear.  
  
Xander just plaster on his trademark grin as he finished her sentence. "Blind?"  
  
The woman quickly handed him the requested honey as she stood up apologizing.  
  
"No problem." He told her. "Xander Harris. It's nice to meet you." He left the sentence hang hoping for her to fill in the name.  
  
She just smiled. "It's nice to me you Xander Harris." Then she turned and headed for the door.  
  
Xander's voice called out to her. "I didn't get your name."  
  
Half turning, she gave a grin that could easily match his own. "I didn't give it." And then she was gone.  
  
After a brief moment of stunned hesitation, a grin appeared on his own face and he was out the door after her. His friend long forgotten.  
  
**********  
  
Xander walked down the busy street with a mission. He followed that amazing scent as it grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly he stopped and made one final sniff of the air to confirm.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
Entering the playground the voice had come from he said, "I just wanted to get your name."  
  
She turned to walk away when he gently grabbed her wrist. "Wai." And quickly found it pinned behind his back.  
  
In a flash of motion he reversed the hold so that he had her pinned in his arms. She smiled at him as she said "Are you sure you're blind?"  
  
Releasing herself from the hold she steps back as he does the same. She tosses her jacket to the side and enters her fighting stance. Xander casually tosses his cane in the air and removes his own jacket. He simply opens his hand and the cane lands in it. Both are grinning like fools.  
  
The fight resumes as the woman comes in with a furry of punches. All of which are avoided or deflected with Xander's cane. A kick comes up towards his head, but Xander just brushes it aside and strikes out with his weapon. He quickly finds himself dropping it as she dodges the blow and smacks his hand.  
  
As they continued exchanging blows a group of schoolchildren gathered at the fence bordering the playground and their school. The combatants were too wrapped up in their flirtatious fight to notice.  
  
It went on for several more minutes with neither gaining the upper had. Xander dodged an incoming swing that the mystery woman had sent his way. It didn't slow him down a beat as went straight towards her. "Does every guy who asks your name have to go through this?"  
  
As she easily dodges a punch, the woman smiles. "You should try asking for my number!"  
  
"Your number!" Xander exclaimed. "I'm more worried about what happens when I ask you out!"  
  
Several more minutes went by and still neither of them had landed a single blow. Finally they conceded to an unspoken draw. The grins from the start still present on their faces.  
  
They turn as they hear clapping behind them and see a large group had formed. They laughed together as they took a theatrical bow.  
  
After the crowd dispersed the woman turned to Xander. "The café. Eight tonight. Don't be late."  
  
"I wouldn't dare"  
  
As she walked away, the woman called over her shoulder. "By the way, my name is Electra Natchios."  
  
**********  
  
That afternoon Jack 'The Devil' Murdock was training his latest amateur. He did that a lot now. After having retired from the ring the year before he opened a gym. Devil's Hook he'd called it, after what the fans and announcers had named his own devastating left.  
  
"Keep your guard up!" He yelled. The kid was good, but was far too cocky.  
  
It was a welcome interruption when a voice called out behind him. "Hey Jack."  
  
"Xander, you here to train?" He'd been coming to the gym every day since they met. Much to Jack's protest at first.  
  
"Don't you know it." It wasn't said as a question.  
  
A voice from the ring interruption any further conversation. "Come on Jack. Thought we were going to go a few?"  
  
Xander faced the young fighter eagerly. "I'll fight you."  
  
"Funny, but I wouldn't want to hurt you."  
  
Xander just grinned. "You won't"  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Jack said, startling the amateur. Maybe a good round with Xander, he thought will take your overconfident ass down a notch!   
  
The fighter just shook his head as he watched Xander get in the ring. "C'mon Jack! This guy could get h. ah!" He was cut off as a powerful right hook nearly knocked him on his ass. The boxer simply stared at the blind man in front of him in shock. Hint taken, he came in with a series of his own punches.  
  
Xander just laughed inwardly. This was way too easy! A few years of experience from fighting demons in Sunnydale had taught him a thing or two. He may not have been a Slayer, but he could hold his own. Even if the others didn't want to admit it. Combine that with the stuff he picked up watching Buffy train and the martial arts classes he had taken secretly and you have a fairly decent fighter. Now adding the boxing and street fighting learnt from Jack and his own enhanced senses and you just have someone who is plain dangerous.  
  
After a couple minutes the other fighter stopped his assault, frustrated at how easily a blind man had avoided and blocked each of his attacks. Xander just calmly listened. He could hear the mans was breathing had heavier and the murmurs in the gathered crowd. Most used to such displays by now.  
  
Then he heard what he was waiting for. The muscles in his opponent's arm tensed. As the punch came out Xander dodge and struck the new opening with a devastating punch of his own, dropping his the cocky young fighter to the canvas.  
  
Jack looked up at the grinning face of the young man he had welcomed in his family. "You're a real Daredevil you know? One of these days you're going to get hurt." He wasn't mad in the least.  
  
**********  
  
There night sky was cloudy as Xander and Electra walked. There date had gone well and now they laughed and talked on their way back to the dorms. They were so preoccupied in each other that neither noticed the stray pop can on the ground. That was until Electra stepped on it.  
  
Xander caught her as she fell forward. His hand brushed against the charm of her necklace as she stood up. "What's this?" He asked as his figures traced the characters.  
  
"It was my mothers. It means hope."  
  
"It's beautiful." He told her. Then he grinned. "Does it come in brail?"  
  
Electra smiled warmly and though he couldn't see it he felt it. As she took his hand to lead him away she said. "Let's get going." He didn't budge.  
  
"Wait, it's going to rain."  
  
"All the more reason we should get going." It made sense to her, but he still didn't move.  
  
"I love the rain," He stated softly. "Every raindrop makes a sound on what it lands on. For that moment it's like I can see again."  
  
Almost as if on cue the rain began to pour down on them. Xander reached up and removed his sunglasses. The way his sightless eyes looked her way made Electra feel as if he really could see her."  
  
His hand reached up to caress her cheek. "My god you're beautiful."  
  
Without another word they kissed. The rain long since forgotten.  
  
**********  
  
March 5, 2000  
  
Lindsey sat patiently in Holland's office listening to his boss fume. Usually he presented a calm, almost cheery exterior. It was rare that it fell and even rarer that there was someone around to witness it. Being that he had a part in its fall, Lindsey really did not want to be here.  
  
"I don't believe this!" Holland exclaimed. "Not only have you consistently failed in the Angel matter, but now this! Do you have any idea how much losing this case has cost us?" The looked he shot Lindsey shook the younger man to the core.  
  
"It's a who lot more than just money! Some powerful beings had a stake in that company and now we've just lost their support!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not the only one who's lost to that Murdock woman." It was a weak excuse and he knew it, but Lindsey had to try something.  
  
Holland calmed visibly, but his voice still carried a venomous edge. "Ah yes, the Murdock woman. Something should be done about her."  
  
Lindsey wasn't a stupid man by any measure. He took the hint. "I'll get a couple of my vampire contacts on it right away sir."  
  
"No." Holland stated as his mouth twisted into a smile. "If you want to redeem yourself to the Senior Partners, you'll have to take care of this. Personally."  
  
**********  
  
Xander, Jack and Maggie walked out of the restaurant laughing. Electra was having dinner with her father tonight, so it had just been the three of them. They were out celebrating Maggie's latest courtroom victory.  
  
Suddenly, Xander stopped as his hands went to his eyes. "Crap, I forgot my sunglasses." He often took them off when around Jack and Maggie. They were among the few who weren't made uncomfortably by his eyes.  
  
Jack just smiled. He'd been expecting it. This was a common occurrence with Xander. "Go get them, we'll meet you at the car."  
  
As Xander ran back inside the two began the trek to the car. They had walked to the restaurant from the Jack's gym a couple blocks away. Neither of them cared much though. They just walked hand in hand enjoying the night air and the company.  
  
When they reached the car at the abandoned gym a figure emerged from the shadows. He said two simple words as he raised his gun. "I'm sorry."  
  
**********  
  
Walking out onto the quiet street Xander shook his head. The waiter had been there with a silly grin, standing patiently by the table. The sunglasses in hand. They came here often and the staff had become accustom to Xander and his eyewear.  
  
One last shake of his head had Xander walking in the direction of the gym. A walk that quickly turned into a run as two gunshots echoes through the night.  
  
Trash cans, people, all manner of obstacles couldn't stop Xander in his quest. He raced towards the source of the shots, his hear pounding. Fear caused him to quicken his already impressive pace as he realized it came from the gym.  
  
Xander came to a quick halt as he nearly stumbled over something. A moment later he realized what it was. The bodies of Jack and Maggie Murdock.  
  
He fell to his knees as the tears flowed freely. The scent of blood and gunpowder was in the air, but there was another one lingering he couldn't identify. One he would never forget.  
  
**********  
  
March 7, 2000  
  
The sun shone brightly. Not a cloud floated in the sky. It was another perfect Californian day. A perfect contrast to the mood in the cemetery where the Murdock's services were being held.  
  
Xander stood at the head of the large group that had gathered. Tears could be seen coming from under his dark glasses as he began to speak in a wavering voice. "I didn't know Jack and Maggie as long as many of you here, but we were close. You've all heard the story of how we met. Maggie says I saved her, but that's not true. It's the other way around  
  
"I was in a dark place when I came to LA." Xander admitted. "Never planned on staying. Then I met Jack and Maggie. They took a stranger. A lost and confused kid and welcomed him with open arms." He stopped for a moment as he tried to collect himself.  
  
"My home life growing up. well, it was never that good. Maggie and Jack showed me what a real family was like. They treated me like a son and they were the parents I wish I had."  
  
Xander paused as he looked up to the sky. More tears flowed as his voice caught in his throat. "I love them. They will be missed."  
  
**********  
  
After the service many of the assembled went up to share condolences with the Murdock's surrogate son. It was a man near the end of the line that caught the most of Xander's attention however.  
  
"My name's Lindsey McDonald. I had a great deal of respect for Maggie, I'm sorry for your lose."  
  
Xander just nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Each person has a unique scent. Most can't detect it. Xander can. He recognized this one. He knew with absolute certainty that this was the man who killed Jack and Maggie.  
  
Not here. Xander thought. Too many witnesses.  
  
**********  
  
That night Lindsey sat alone in his office looking out at the night sky. A half empty bottle of whiskey rested next to him. He hadn't wanted to kill the Murdock woman, but what choice had he had? He could read between the lines. It was him or her. And Lindsey had a healthy desire to live.  
  
So why did he feel so guilty. He'd even shown up at her funeral for Christ's sake! Maybe it wasn't guilt. Maybe he just wasn't used to having to do the killing himself. It didn't matter either way. Tonight he would drink, tomorrow he would deal.  
  
That's what he thought anyways. Right up until the door of his office was kicked in by a figure in red. Fear crept through him as the imposing figure started towards him.  
  
Xander laughed inwardly at how easy this was. He'd worn the red leather jacket and pants for a reason and not just a fashion statement. They were to absorb some of the blows he thought he would receive. It hadn't been necessary though.  
  
He had snuck through the building easily with his senses and avoided most guards. The ones he could not avoided were pathetically easy to deal with. They wouldn't be able to give a description of him later anyways. He was wearing a black balaclava with his blood red glasses underneath.  
  
As he approached Lindsey rushed for his desk drawer. Xander laughed out loud as Lindsey brandished a guy at him. As the shot rang out Xander twisted to the side, causing the bullet to completely miss him.  
  
Lindsey was too shocked too get off a second shot as Xander charged him and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. As he stared at his own frightened expression in the blood red lenses he managed to croak out. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"  
  
Xander didn't' say anything for a moment and then remembered Jack's nickname for him. "I'm Daredevil and I want JUSTICE!"  
  
Lindsey didn't get the chance to reply as he went flying across the room. He didn't even get to his knees before the figure lifted him by his lapel in a double-handed grip.  
  
"Time to give the Devil his due!" Xander yelled as he threw Lindsey through the office window. All that could be heard was screaming as he fell twenty-two stories. Then a sickening thud. Then silence.  
  
For a brief moment, underneath his sunglasses, Xander's eyes glowed red.  
  
**********  
  
Back in Sunnydale, in the burned out ruins of a High School, the Hellmouth begian to glow an eerie red. A fraction of a second later darkness reigns once again.  
  
**********  
  
March 8, 2000  
  
Xander stood in front of the old, ominous building for hours. He wasn't sure what made him come here, but it just seemed right. He was just having trouble gathering up the courage to enter.  
  
Words Jack once told him echo in his mind. "You can do anything if you're not afraid."  
  
With a new determination Xander heads towards the building. The old wooden door makes a loud creak as he pulls it slowly pulls it open and he enters.  
  
He stops in the middle of the large room for a moment. Enjoying the beautiful workmanship with his remaining senses. He could see himself building beautiful things like this. In a another life that is.  
  
Pulling himself from his thoughts, Xander walks to a small booth in the corner. Pulling the cloth back he takes a seat inside. He bows his head and makes a cross with his hands. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." 


	4. I'm Not the Bad Guy

Man Without Fear

Disclaimer: 

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy etc.

Daredevil is owned by Marvel Entertainment, etc.

Summary:

Xander is blinded and his remaining senses are heightened to superhuman proportions.  He also gains a 'radar' like sense in place of his sight.  All of which he'll need when a rift forms between him and the gang.  His true adventure is just beginning

Part 3:  I'm Not the Bad Guy 

June 2000

The little boy coward in fear inside the closet.  Loud cursing could be heard throughout the apartment.  Surely the drunken shouts had woken the neighbours, but in this neighbourhood you're on your own.

The boy screamed in terror as the door opened and his haven was discovered.

"There you are you little shit!"  The drunken man bellowed.

As the hands reached for him the boy did the only thing he could.  He ran.  Somehow he managed to make it past the large man.  He only made it to the hall outside the apartment before he was caught again.

The man grabbed him by the shirt and sneered, "Where do you think you're goi…"

He never got to finish as an imposing figure in red leather burst through the window and pinned him to a wall.

**********

Xander was out on one of his nightly patrols.  He really didn't know why he came out here every night.  Perhaps because he needed to prove he could.  Perhaps it was his natural desire to protect people.  The knowledge that the law can't reach everyone.  Perhaps he was just bored.  Nonetheless he was there.

He even fashioned tools to aid him.  He made a new cane.  One that, with a few quick twists, becomes a dangerous billy club.  A hidden button shoots a grappling hook out of one of the ends.

Xander still wore the red leather.  Only now there was a stylized double 'D' of the left side of his chest.  He put it there after discovering what the tabloids were calling him.  The "urban legend' that is Daredevil.

Gone was the black balaclava he first wore.  Xander now sported a mask of red leather.  The material covered his eyes and he had horns protruding out either side of his head.  This gave him an almost demonic look.  Ironic how this image that had served him so well in the past would turn on him tonight.

It was late into the night when Xander heard it.  A child's whimpers and a drunkards shouts.  Sounds he knew only too well.  Thoughts of his own father assaulted his mind as he raced towards the source of the cries.  With each moment his anger grew.

Xander didn't even bother to as he shot to the building using his grappling hook.  He simply barrelled through the window and pinned the bastard to the wall.  He pounded the man into a bloody mess with relentlessness and fury.  A fury that only subsided when he heard a whimper to his left.

Still holding the father with one hand Xander turned towards the cowering boy.

"Please don't hurt me."  The boy pleaded through his tears.

Xander was shocked.  He had not even considered of what he must look like to the boy.  Probably scarier than his father at the moment.

"I'm not the bad guy kid."  He managed to say, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince the kid or himself.

**********

Angel was frustrated.  No, Angel was pissed.  He came here on a case and ended up spending the afternoon and evening with a bunch of wannabe-vamps who watched way too many Dracula movies.

But I'm not bitter he though sourly.

Turns out it was all orchestrated by Cordelia.  Her revenge for her coffee mug.  He had accidentally used it for his dinner.  Being a vampire it was blood.

Somehow managing to fume and brood at the same time, Angel continued down the hallway.  The sounds of a fight and the smell of blood pull him out of his thoughts as he broke out into a run.

As he turned the corner he briefly took in the bloodied man being held by an imposing figure in red and a terrified boy.  Without breaking from his soundless run he charged the figure.

Angel could not hide his shock and pain as the man in red simply pivoted and struck him with a powerful kick to the sternum.

The power of the kick and the speed of the charge would have made the blow lethal.  Had he been human.  That did not bother Angel as much as the fact that the red figure had yet to even look in his direction.

"He was going to beat his son."  The figure said as he dropped the bloodied man.  "Next time get the facts before you attack."

With that said he pulled a disappearing act out the broken window that even left Angel in awe.

Angel groaned as he pulled himself off the floor.  He spared a brief glance at the crumbled form on the floor before walking away.  Disgust clearly on his face.

As he left the building, Angels thoughts were not on the man in red and how eerily familiar he seemed.  They were on his own childhood.  And things he would rather forget.

**********

Holland's office was huge.  I guess that's a perk when you are a junior partner at Wolfram and Hart.  He was talking with one of his attorneys when Nikolas Natchios, a long time business associate, walked in.  It was obvious to anyone who looked at the man that the stress of the lifestyle had aged the Greek man beyond his years.

"I want out."

It was a simple statement and in truth one Holland had been expecting for some time now.  He didn't get a chance to respond as a folder was placed in front of him.

"I want you to buy me out.  You'll find that the offer is quite generous."   Nikolas sighed before continuing.  "I'm tired Holland.  I'm getting too old for this.  All I want to do is live the rest of my days in peace."

Holland smiled a reassuring smile.  "I'll tell you what old friend.  I will look this over and call you.  I'm sure that something can be worked out."

Natchios stood to leave.  The quicker he was out the better in his mind.  "Thank you.  I'm glad you understand."

As the door shut Holland sighed.  In truth he did like Nikolas, but business is business.

"Lilah," he said, addressing the attorney from earlier. "Tell Bullseye that I have a job for him."

"Bullseye sir?"  Came the confused reply.

"Number four on speed dial."

**********

It was late into the night when Xander made it back from his patrol.  As he changed into his casual clothes he couldn't help but smile.  Despite the memories the night had drug up it hadn't been all bad.  The look he could 'feel' on Angels face had been priceless!

He was so lost in that thought that he failed to notice the familiar intoxicating scent until a soft knock came from the door.  Xander could only smile as he answered it.

"Electra, what are you doing here?"  He asked, confused.  She had never come to his place before.

"I don't know?  Maybe it was because my boyfriend stood me up? Again!"  Was Electra's sarcastic reply.

Xander began to fidget guiltily under the look he knew he was getting.  "I'm sorry.  I kinda forgot."  Which he genuinely had.  The incident earlier had left him pretty distracted.

Apparently she forgave him as he found himself locked in a tender kiss.  When she broke it off she smiled at him.  "Well, I suppose I can forgive you. If you show me this apartment you've been keeping me away from.  You're not trying to hide anything are you?"  She said playfully as she gave him a light push inside.

"Of course not!"  Xander replied a little too quickly, but she didn't seem to notice.  "We have to be quiet though.  Foggy's asleep."

As he led her to his room Electra took stock of the apartment.  Mess would be an understatement.  Though she supposed it wasn't uncommon for a place whose only occupants were two young men.  

She would have been surprised to learn that the place was kept incredibly orderly when they first moved in.  Foggy was worried about clutter with his roommate being blind and all.  His laziness came back with a vengeance when he realized his friend could navigate the piles better than he could.

When they made it to Xander's room the first thing Electra noticed was that it was much neater than the rest of the place.  Neater not cleaner.  The second thing she noticed was the guitar resting in the corner.

"I didn't know you played."

"Nobody does.  I haven't played since I left Sunnydale.  I bought that guitar on impulse at a garage sale since I didn't bring mine with me."  He was trying to sound uninterested so she would change the subject.  It didn't work.

"Play for me."  She said excitedly.

Xander sighed as he sat down on his bed.  "I rather not."  Sensing her disappointment he continued.  "It brings back unpleasant memories.  I used to play when my dad would…  well, let's just say it got me through some bad times."

Electra had never seen such a pained expression from him or heard his voice so sad.  She went to him and enveloped him in a loving embrace.  They stayed like that the rest of the night.  Locked in a comforting embrace that chased all the bad memories away.

**********

Xander awoke the next day alone.  He found a card on the pillow next to his head.  It wasn't a note like he had expected.  As he ran his hands over the card he felt the impression of the letters.  It was an invitation to the Black and White being held at Electra's fathers' hotel.  He grinned as he noticed the plus one on the indication.

**********

That Night

The party was in full swing by the time that Xander and his plus one Foggy (who else) made it there.  Foggy, of course, immediately began looking for anyone important whom he could make a contact.  Xander however was concentrating on finding Electra.

"Man, do you realize that if we get in good with the right people tonight we could be set for our entire careers!"  Foggy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah… uh hunh…"

"Xander.  Xander!  Have you even paid attention to a… wow!"  He would have finish if a vision of beauty hadn't distracted him.

Up on the second story balcony overlooking the dance floor was Electra.  She wore a stunning silver dress that hugged her just right.  A diamond necklace was around her neck with matching earrings in her ears.  She was subject of more than one appreciative gaze, not to mention jealous glares.

"Xander, if I could only give you my eyes for just one night."  Foggy said still in awe.

"It's like that huh?"

"Oh yah!"

"I can take you up there if you want.  Xander?  Xander?"  He looked around him but his friend was already gone.

On Xander's part it was child's play to navigate through the crowd up to Electra.  At this moment he didn't care if anyone thought it strange how well a blind man moved.  The only thing that mattered was getting to her side.

When he got there he could almost feel her smile as she took his hand and, without a word, led him back down to the dance floor.  As they began to dance she broke the silence.

"I want you to know that I you're the only reason I got dressed up tonight.  I wanted to look beautiful for you."

Xander responded by holding her tighter.  He spoke softly, his voice carrying all that he felt for her.  "I love you."

"I love you too."

**********

Nikolas Natchios could only smile as he watched his daughter dance with the young blind man.  He hadn't seen his daughter as happy as she is when she is with this boy in a long time.  To him that was the most special thing in the world.  But moments like these never last.  This one was shattered by a most unexpected presence.

"She truly does look happy doesn't she?"  Holland said as he came to Nikolas' side.

"Yes."  Came the simple reply as he began to walk away.

"Be a pity if it ended so soon, don't you think?"

Nikolas froze as he slowly turned to face his companion.  "What do you mean!"

Hollandnd just smiled and walked away.  His smile faded, however, as soon as his back was turned.  That's all the warning I can give you old friend.  It's up to you to figure it out.

Natchios felt a wave of fear pass through him as realization dawned on him.  He knew that if he wanted to live he would have to leave now.  He felt a pang of regret for abandoning his daughter, but the safest place for her right now was away from him.

**********

As they danced Xander felt Electra tense up.  After a hasty apology she took off towards the exit.  Her worry seemed to be contagious as Xander took off after her.

By the time he made it outside Electra was already confronting her father and his bodyguard.  She ignored the protests and quickly pushed her way into the limousine.  The large vehicle pulled away so fast it nearly ran over a valet.

There was so much noise around him that Xander had to concentrate to filter it out. But as Electra got in he had heard three words that made his skin crawl.  Woflram and Hart.

Without a second thought he retrieved his Daredevil outfit from Foggy's car and was following from the rooftops.

**********

Natchios driver was driving like a man possessed.  He didn't know what was going on just that his boss was in a panic and telling him to get to the airport fast.  He had worked for the Natchios since before his wife was killed and knew that you moved it when the man was worried.  But in all these years all out panic was new.

Ignoring stop signs and speed limits the limo sped through the city.  It was only a few blocks away from their destination that the driver was privy to a strange sight.  A motorcyclist pulled into his lane and headed straight for them.

Wondering if the man was insane he swerved to miss him.  The last thing he heard was the sound of the window smashing as the shuriken impaled his chest.  Seconds later the limo crashed into a row of parked cars.

**********

Bullseye grinned as he watched the limousine crash, satisfied with his work.  Jobs like this were a cinch for a man with aim so good any object could become a lethal weapon.  Confident that this job was almost through, he spun his bike around for a second pass only to stop dead.

There was some freak in red leather standing there with a challenging look on his mostly masked face.  Bullseye's grinned changed to a sickening smirk as he reached up and uncovered his head revealing a bulls-eye carved into his forehead.  The challengers face didn't change in the least at the sight of the scar.

Pushing his long black trench aside, Bullseye grabs several more shuriken from a compartment in his belt buckle.  

"Nice outfit."  He commented in his Irish brogue.  "Good thing it's red!"

With that he toss the throwing stars with all his deadly accuracy.  Apparently nobody told the figure in red that he was supposed to be dead as he simply dodged some and swatted others away with his club.  The man even landed in his original position as he spun his club theatrically before holstering it by his leg.

To say Bullseye was shocked would be the mother of all understatements.  "I missed!"  He exclaimed.  "I never miss!"

He felt an anger overtaken him like never before as he revved the engine of his bike.  Bullseye took off intent on running the interloper down.  At this point he was only mildly surprised when the stranger ran up the front of his bike and kicked him in the face.

Again the pair stared each other down like they were in some dramatic Hollywood fight scene.  It was broke when Bullseye grew a triumphant grin on his face. Holding up the strangers club he taunted him.  "Lose something!"

The figure could only stand there in horror as the club went sailing threw the air towards its intended victim with him too far away to stop it.  Nikolas Natchios, who had just crawled out of the wrecked limousine, didn't have a chance.  Bullseye thought it poetic as the man was impaled with his would be saviours own weapon.

Bullseye turned his bike around as he threw one last barb at the red clad figure.

"We'll finish this another time 'hero'!"  Echoed mockingly as the motorcycle sped off.

**********

Electra's head hurt.  Bad.  The crash had really knocked her for a loop and she was only just regaining consciousness.  As her vision cleared she could see her father trying to pull himself to his feet just outside the door.  She could only watch in horror as the blood red club pierced his chest.

Not caring about the danger Electra rushed to his side.  He was already dead in the few seconds it took her to get there.  She fought the tears threatening to cloud her vision as she glanced around looking for his murderer.  Then she saw him.

There he stood only a few meters away.  A figure dressed in blood red, its masked head topped with horns that made it look like an offspring of the devil himself.  He didn't move an inch, like he was taunting her.  Daring her to try something.

She didn't disappoint.  Electra dove for her fathers' jacket.  She had seen he conceal a gun their as soon as they entered the limo.  As she spun around and aimed her newly acquired weapon her eyes widened.  The figure was gone.

Electra finally allowed herself to let the tears flow freely as the gun clattered to the ground.  For now she would mourn, but over her fathers body she swore to make the red figure pay.

**********

It had been a week since the death of Nikolas Natchios and Xander had yet to get to talk to Electra.  He was not avoiding her because of the guilt he felt over her fathers' death.  Quite the opposite in fact she was avoiding him.  She wouldn't even allow him to show any kind of comforting gesture at the funeral.

He knew what it was like to lose somebody that you love.  Hell, he had lost more than a few living in SunnyHell.  That's why Xander wanted to be there for her.  To help her deal with the pain and get through this.  But now she completely shut him out.

As he walked through the crowded streets towards his apartment Xander resolved himself to check in on her after tonight's patrol like he tried every night.  Eventually she will be ready to move on from her grief and she would need someone to help her deal with it.  Xander resolved to be that person.

**********

Xander was not the only one thinking of Electra at that moment.  Although, Holland's thoughts as he walked to his office didn't hold any of Xander's warmth.  He had hoped the girl would just grieve and move on, but now she was asking questions.  Questions about her father and his business.  Questions that he did not want to answer.  Cursing under his breath Holland opened his office door only to stop dead.

There was Bullseye sitting behind the large oak desk.  His feet were casually resting on the finely polished surface of the antique piece of furniture.

Regaining his composure in less than a second Holland stared the assassin down.

"How did you get past security?"

"You mean that guy?"  Bullseye said gesturing to the corner with an absent wave.  A man in a guards uniform lay unmoving with several straightened paper clips sticking out of his jugular.

Holland shook his head as he brushed the assassins feet off of his desk.  "Was that necessary?"

"Not really.  But it was fun."  Bullseye grinned.  "So what's this new job you have for me."

"Natchios' daughter is becoming troublesome.  Finish it."  Holland paused in thought for a moment as he poured himself some brandy.  "And if this Daredevil character interferes again, kill him.  He's becoming more trouble than Angel.  I'll give you triple the usual fee."

Bullseye's expression darkened and his jaw set.  "I'll do him for free.  He made me miss!  Nobody makes me miss!  Nobody."

**********

It was late into the night and Xander was starting to get tired.  He had lost track of time while patrolling.  That being the case, it was now much to late to visit Electra tonight.

Landing on a rooftop Xander stopped to take a breather as he 'looked' out over the city.  He often stopped at this building to rest after patrols before heading home.  It was a becoming a habit.  Unfortunately, people tend to notice habits.  That's something that he learnt as a familiar scent hit him.

Xander just barely avoided the sai that was aimed at his head only to get caught in the chest with a powerful kick.  It knocked him back a few steps but he managed to recover just in time to dodge and block a series of strikes from the lethal weapons.  After a few moments the two combatants broke.

"Murder!"  Electra hissed as she prepared to strike out again.

Realization dawned on Xander as he tried his best to casually put some distance between them.  "I didn't kill your father.  It was an assassin called Bullseye."  He had done some investigating and knew more of the facts.  Not that it helped any right now.

"LIAR!"  She roared like a battle cry as she came at him with an even greater fury.

Xander was on pure defence, his mind racing a mile a minute as he tried futilely to dodge all the blows.  This wasn't like the last time they had fought.  That had been playful, flirtatious even.  This was pure rage.  She wanted him dead and he didn't know how to convince her of the truth.

He was cut off from the thought by a vicious uppercut that threw him up against a wall.  Xander tried to regain his senses quickly but knew he was done when he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder.  One of Electra's sai was pinning him to the wall.

She looked into the red eyes of his mask with pure hatred and disdain.  Suddenly her hands shot out and grabbed hold of either side of his head.

"I want to look into your eyes as I end your life Murderer!"  Electra raged as she ripped the mask off only to stare in shock at what she saw.  "Xander?"

"Hi Electra."  He said meekly, trying to keep as much pain out of his voice as he could.

"Oh my god, Xander!"  She said as if she finally realized her eyes weren't lying to her.

Seeing the pain contorted on his face she remembered her sai.  She had forgotten about it in her shock.  Gripping his shoulder with one hand she grabbed the hilt of the sai with the other.

"This is going to hurt."  The only response she got was a nod.

Electra pulled with all her might, dislodging the weapon with one move.  She thought it was best to do it quickly.  She winced as she heard his pained cry.

Without the weapon to hold up his body Xander slumped to the ground.  It was a struggle to keep conscious.  He was losing blood fast.

"I didn't kill him Electra.  You have to believe that."

"I know."  She said softly as she tied her belt around is shoulder to help slow the blood loss.

Tears began to flow down her face as she cupped his.  "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known."  He said reassuringly.

"Even before this I was pushing you away."

"Everyone grieves in their own way."

"I love you."  Electra said as she embraced him, mindful of his injury.

"I know.  I love you too."

The moment didn't last long as a taunting voice could be heard echoing in the night.  "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"That's him."  Xander said weakly.  "Bullseye."

Electra tensed and Xander didn't have to be able to see her to know what passed through her eyes.  It was something he knew all too well.  As she softy kissed his lips he knew what she was planning.

"I'll be back for you."  She almost whispered as she gently slipped Xander's mask back on.

"Don't.  He's more dangerous than you think."

She just stood and began to walk away.  Stopping as she reached the corner of the wall Electra turned.  "I have to end this."

**********

Electra walked cautiously.  This area of the rooftop had many clotheslines and most were filled.  That meant there were many places for that psychopath to hide.  She grunted as a curtain covered boot connected with her chest knocking her to the ground.

The smug face of Bullseye appeared as he brushed aside the curtain.  "Down already?"

Rage built up in her as Electra kicked herself up and lashed out with a powerful kick to the groin that picked the assassin a good three inches off the ground.  As he fell back Bullseye's hands went to the injury on reflex.  That was a mistake.  With his guard now down he was caught with another kick.  This one to his head.

The blow knocked him to the ground a few feet away.  Electra was closing in fast, but that didn't matter.  Bullseye had already recovered.  He was trained to ignore pain.  Especially when the threat is still coming at you.

The next exchange would have been a spectacle for any observer.  Electra's grace and power derived from several martial arts versus the pure brute force and deadly accuracy of Bullseye that just reeked military.

After coming to a brief standstill the two combatants broke.  As they sized each other up Electra noticed that Bullseye had dropped his guard.  Maybe he felt that with the distance between them he wouldn't need it.  He was wrong.

Seizing the opportunity to end this Electra hurled one of her sai with all her might.  She was stunned as he caught it less than an inch from the bulls-eye on his forehead.

"Thanks."  He sneered as he whipped it back at her impaling her midsection.  He was impressed that she managed to stay on her feet.

"Your good."  Bullseye told her.  

"But me,"  He said as a playing card slid from his sleeve.  "I'm magic."

With that the ace of spades went sailing through the air and sliced Electra's throat.

**********

Xander's heart broke in that instant as he listened to Electra gurgling, desperately trying to get air.  He could feel the tears running freely down his face as he heard her heartbeat slowly fade then stop.

Using all of the strength that he could gather Xander pulled himself to his feet.  He had to get out of here.  He had to live.  Someone had to make that bastard pay and he was in no condition right now.  Vengeance would have to wait for another day, when he was fit enough to deliver it.

Moving slowly towards to the roofs edge Xander 'looked' over the city.  Looking for any safe haven to rest.  What he found was a familiar old church.

**********

It was late and Father Everett was tired.  He always stayed late despite the decline in the church's attendance.  It was starting to take its toll more and more on the middle-aged man.

As he walked to the door to finally leave for the night he heard a loud thump coming from behind him.  Turning around he saw a strange sight.  There on the floor by the altar was a red leather clad masked man that hadn't been there moments before.  Glancing upward he discovered one of the high windows open.

Briefly considering running to get the police, he quickly changed his mind as he saw the pool of red forming under the figure.  Everett never could turn away somebody in need.  Even one as strange looking as this.

As the Father got closer he took in the almost demonic visage of the man's costume.  He recognized it now.  He had never seen it himself but it had been described to in many times in confession by what he considered a lost sheep among his flock.

"Xander my boy,"  Father Everett said as he began examining the wound.  "What happened?"

"Long story Father."

Everett reached for the mask but abruptly pulled back his hand.  A shuriken lay embedded in the ground next to Xander's head and where his own hand had been.

"That was your only warning padre."  Bullseye said from his perch above the majestic organ.  His voice echoed eerily throughout the virtually empty church.  "Now beat it."

Xander could hear the police outside.  Apparently the rooftop fights had caught some attention and they had been tracked here.  He knew Father Everett would be safest out there.  "Go on Father, I'll be fine."

"But..."  Everett tried to argue as he helped his lost sheep to his feet only to be cut off.

"Go."

Finally resigning he headed for the door.  As he reached it he stole one last look in.  What he saw made him cringe.  Xander had taken a candle and was burning his wound closed.

Xander gritted his teeth through the pain as he heard the door finally close and Bullseye drop from his perch.

"You're good, I'll give you that.  Not many people can make me"  He paused before he spat the final word out.  "Miss."

As he moved closer to the front of the church the assassin continued.  "A matter a fact, nobody has.  Nobody but you that is.  That's why I told that creep Holland that I'd do you for free.  I want you to appreciate that.  I'm not in the habit of doing it."

"Holland?"  Xander said as comprehension dawned on him.  "Wolfram and Hart?"

"That's right.  Natchios worked with them for years and then he wanted out.  There's only one way out."  Bullseye gave a twisted gin.  "Too bad he had to take his daughter with him!"

"You bastard!"  Xander screamed as he launched the cable from his club at the assassin.  His anger making the pain an afterthought as the adrenaline gave him the energy that left with his blood.

The blow hit his chest knocking him backwards.  Rolling with it, Bullseye used the momentum to spin himself to land upright.  As soon as his feet hit the floor he unleashed the deadly shuriken he retrieved from his belt during the spin.  Xander spun his club and safely embedded all the throwing stars in it.

Out of throwing stars Bullseye charged.  It was time to resort to hand to hand.  As the two combatants met Bullseye's deadly accuracy proved to be just as dangerous with his own fists.

Despite his senses Xander was fighting mostly on the defensive again.  This guy was good.  As the fight raged Xander found himself being forced back and soon found himself fighting up a set of stairs to the upper level.

Bullseye, the lower of the two, decided to take advantage of the situation.  He lashed out with his leg in a sweeping motion.  He only received a boot in the face as Xander flipped up the remaining stairs for his trouble.

Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth Bullseye growled in fury and picked himself up from the bottom of the stairs.  Racing to the top he saw the red clad man waiting for him at the end of the hallway.  He was about to charge again but stopped when he noticed the ornate stained glass in the archway above the hall entrance.  He could only smirk.

Jumping up Bullseye kicked the glass and caught every piece as he landed.  "Dodge this!"  He sneered as he unleashed the glass.  Over two dozen pieces in all.

Xander just flipped back twice and forward three times and avoided most of it.  The remaining pieces he simply swatted away with his fists.

Letting out a frustrated growl Bullseye charged before the last piece even neared its target.  As Xander took care of it he was left open for Bullseye's charge.  A charge that took him down with a tackle to make a linebacker jealous.

The two landed on a wooden bench and knocked a large cross off the wall.  Bullseye was on top trying to strangle the life out of the red figure.  Xander had other ideas.  Managing to get his legs between them he pushed with all his strength sending Bullseye a few feet away.

Using the nearby windowsill to pull himself up, Xander leaned against it gasping for breath.  He wouldn't have much time as Bullseye grabbed a piece of the broken bench and was charging again.

Xander just barely caught Bullseye's hands as they descended on him.  He thought it ironic that he was going to go out at the end of a wooden stake… unless the sniper could get him first.  He could hear him on the building across the street and that didn't bother him.  It was the order to take the shot that did.  As the bullet left the chamber he knew where it was headed.  His own head!

Twisting his body, Xander dove towards the ground and pulled Bullsesye's hands with him.  By the time the bullet came through the window his hands were where Xander's head had been.

"My hands!"  Bullseye screamed in agony.  "Not my hands!"

He abruptly stopped his screams as he saw his opponent approach with a look of pure hatred on his masked face.  In his hands was a large cross.  One with a particularly sharp point.  In that moment he felt something he had never experienced before.  Terror.

"Please!"  He begged.  "I've already lost my hands!  That's worse than death for someone like me!"

"Then why are you so afraid of dieing?"  Xander asked as Bullseye pinned himself up against a wall in his frantic attempt at escape.

Bullseye didn't get a chance to respond as the cross pierced his chest.  He died almost instantly, his lifeless body slumping forward.  It couldn't hit the floor.  The cross was imbedded in the wall, holding him there.

"An eye for an eye."  Xander said as he walked away to make his escape from the building.

**********

In a mansion on the outskirts of LA, Holland sat in his home office.  The daughter was taken care of and the loose end with her.  Daredevil still lived, but he could be taken care of another day.  The loss of Bullseye was unexpected, but not really damaging.  All in all the Senior Partners were happy, so he was happy.

Until that is a figure dressed in red leather stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his desk.  He knew who this was having read him described in so many reports.

"Ah, you must be that Daredevil person.  How are you?"  Holland asked as the man took a seat across from him.

"I don't suppose you'd be interesting in a job?  I seem to have an opening."

"I don't work for criminals."

"Criminal?  I'm no criminal son."  Holland said in mock hurt.

The figure just gave a knowing grin.  "That's not what your personal records say."

Holland's face dropped.  He ran to his hidden safe and sure enough he found it empty.

"There was a lot of interesting stuff in those files."  Daredevil continued.  "I took the liberty of taking some from the Wolfram and Hart offices as well.  Most people may not believe in demons and magic, but you're into a lot more than just that.  I've sent all of it to every police and news agency in the state.  Worse yet, the IRS.  Those guys are just nuts.  The shit's hit the fan and Wolfram and Hart's in so deep even they won't be able to dig themselves out."

Holland's features contorted in anger at the smug man sitting there casually.  Rushing for his desk he pulled out the old revolver he kept there and levelled it at the intruder.

CLICK

"Looking for these."  Daredevil opened his hand to reveal a small pile of bullets.

"I left one bullet.  You can kill me if you want.  You'll have to do it quick though.  I can her the sirens.  The police are on their way here.  I hope you enjoy prison.  A guy like you would be very… popular."  With that he stood and walked for the door.

CLICK

CLICK

BANG

Xander didn't even acknowledge Holland's death as he continued walking away.  His eyes, again, glowed an eerie red.  If anyone were to look at the Hellmouth, it was too.

**********

It's been a week since Electra's death and Xander was no better off than he had been the first night.  Sure his shoulder was healing up remarkably fast, but the loss of Electra was tearing away at his insides.

He sat in the park outside the dorms where they first kissed.  A tear rolled down his face as he lifted the old acoustic guitar.  As he began to play the first cords he spoke to the air.  "You wanted me to play for you."

Would I know you name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

"Could you pass the honey please?"

"It's right in front of you."

"You'll have to be a little more specific."

"What are you bli…"

"Blind?"

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven.

"I didn't get your name."

"I didn't' give it."

Would you hold my hand

If I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand

If I saw you in heaven?

"The café.  Eight tonight.  Don't be late."  
"I wouldn't dare." 

I'll find my way

Through night and day,

"Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven.

"My god you're beautiful."

Time can bring you down,

Time can bend your knees.

Time can break your heat,

Have you begging please, begging please.

"I didn't know you played.  Play for me."

Beyond the door,

There's peace I'm sure,

And I know there'll be no more

Tears in heaven.

"Murderer!  LIAR!  Oh my god, Xander!"

Would I know you name

If I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same

If I saw you in heaven?

"I love you"

"I know.  I love you too."

I must be strong

And carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong

Here in heaven.

"I'll be back for you."

Xander stood, tears flowing freely as the final cords echoed into the night.  Empting a bottle of lighter fluid into a nearby trashcan he lit a match and tossed it in.  The flames rose quickly as he walked away.  The only objects inside the can were a blood red leather outfit and an old acoustic guitar.****


End file.
